This specification is directed generally to determining query suggestion templates to utilize in determining query suggestions to provide to users.
Information retrieval systems, such as Internet search engines, enable users to locate information in a large database. For example, Internet search engines enable users to access information such as web pages, images, text documents, and/or multimedia content in response to a search query submitted by a user consisting of one or more search terms.
Some information retrieval systems may provide one or more query suggestions to a user as the user is typing a query and/or after a user has submitted a query. The user may choose one of the query suggestions to utilize as a submitted query and/or to utilize as the basis for a submitted query (e.g., by modifying, adding to, and/or subtracting from the selected query suggestion). The query suggestions are often generated via past user queries and/or generated automatically.